Mr Destiny
by Yasskicker
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Sophia no hubiera salido de ese granero? ¿& si nunca hubiesen podido encontrarla? Digamos que todo sucedió igual, menos ese pequeño detalle, ¿Dónde está Sophia? & ¿Qué tanto pudo haber cambiado la historia? Inevitablemente CARYL. Soy nueva en esto, así que arrojen piedras pequeñas por favor(:
1. Close, but never close enough

Señor Destino.

Si, amo el Caryl, & me parece tan triste que haya tan pocas historias en general de The walkind dead en español que me decidí a escribir esto, no soy ni remotamente buena escribiendo (al menos eso pienso) pero espero que no la odien tanto; Esta historia se me ocurrió mientras (en mi agonía por la espera de la cuarta temporada) volvía a ver las temporadas pasadas como por octava vez en 3 semanas & entonces, a mitad de la segunda temporada, comencé a preguntarme ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Sophia no hubiera salido de ese granero? ¿& si nunca hubiesen podido encontrarla? Digamos que todo sucedió igual, menos ese pequeño detalle, ¿Dónde está Sophia? & ¿Qué tanto pudo haber cambiado la historia?

¡Pasen & lean! Soy nueva en esto, así que arrojen piedras pequeñas por favor(:

Introducción: Close, but never close enough.

Había en el día dos momentos especialmente difíciles de sobrellevar, la noche, cuando "tenía que" intentar dormir solo para poder mantener el paso al día siguiente, con un hueco en el estómago & siempre intentando no pensar en el destino de su amada hija, negando la idea de que en el fondo de su corazón preferiría que para entonces su pequeña ya estuviera muerta, remplazándola siempre con la esperanza de encontrarla sana y salva. Pero ¿Qué posibilidades tenia de que eso sucediera? Salir a buscarla ya no era posible, no con todas esas hordas de walkers que habían descubierto en los meses que llevaban en el camino, ya ni siquiera hablaban de ella, como si toda esperanza de encontrarla hubiera desaparecido junto con la granja, porque quien sabe, tal vez Sophia estaba en esa horda que los obligo a huir de la granja. Pensar tantas cosas durante la noche cuando debería estar durmiendo la motivaban más bien a quedarse despierta, ofrecerse a hacer la guardia era lo único por estos días que le daban un poco de tranquilidad, más aun si tenía la oportunidad de pasar un rato con él.

No era nada especial, todos se habían vuelto tan unidos en los últimos meses, pero comenzaban a verse cada día más cansados, más miserables, guardando un silencio tan deprimente siempre, casi sin esos momentos que abecés se necesitaban para levantar el ánimo. Oh si, las noches le eran siempre muy difíciles de sobrellevar.

Más aun las mañanas cuando despertaba (si es que había tenido la suerte de dormir un poco) y después de darse cuenta que seguía viva, que el resto de su ahora familia también lo estaba, no podía evitar ese sentimiento de decepción al ver que el mundo seguía siendo un infierno y que la persona que más había amado en su efímera vida no estaba con ella, no saber con seguridad lo que le había pasado a su hija era lo peor de todo, la mantenía así, como suspendida en el tiempo, sin poder moverse y avanzar, cada mañana sentirse morir de pena, y no poder hacer absolutamente nada con respecto a eso.

Ya entrado más el día, no había tiempo para sentir pena por ella misma, había una rutina establecida, continuar por el camino, buscar más gasolina para los autos, saquear cualquier casa, granja o establecimiento que se cruzara por su camino, acumular abrigos y mantas, correr y sobrevivir todo en absoluto silencio, eso había estado mas o menos bien durante los primeros meses, al menos permanecían juntos y con vida, pero Lori apenas podía mantener el paso, tenía ya más de 8 meses de embarazo y no era nada fácil para ella correr ahora, debían tener más cuidado de los lugares donde decidían acampar, sabía muy bien como todos los demás que no podían permanecer así por más tiempo. Ella aún conservaba el hábito de rezar y pedir por la vida de cada uno de ellos, rezaba mas ahora para que Dios les diera un lugar seguro donde poder recibir al bebe de Rick y Lori. Su mente estaba tan ocupada pensando en todo lo que tenían que hacer cuando el bebe por fin naciera que se olvidó por completo de que estaba haciendo guardia

-Mujer- dijo un hombre poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Carol, esta dio un respingo y se llevó una mano al pecho después de comprobar que la persona que estaba a su lado era Daryl

-demonios mujer, se supone que debes estar vigilando- agrego este más bien bromeando -lo siento... estaba pensando- respondió todavía tratando de calmarse, se estaba poniendo muy paranoica y ese hombre era extremadamente silencioso, como el buen cazador que era, como para poder oírlo venir.

-Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿exactamente que estabas pensando? –

-¿Exactamente?- se rio un poco - pues, no lo sé, solo pensaba en esto- dijo mirando hacia la fogata rodeada de autos donde dormían sus amigos

-ve a dormir, me toca hacer guardia-

-no estoy cansada... preferiría quedarme aquí, porque no duermes tu-

-no voy a poder dormir después de ver lo bien que vigilas, pudieron habernos comido los sesos a todos y tú no te hubieras enterado- ambos rieron esta vez

-En realidad no es divertido, pero aun así no tengo sueño- se giró para poder mirarlo de frente -te molestaría si te hago compañía- el hombre solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa de lado sin decir nada, Carol lo conocía tan bien a estas alturas que sabía que eso había sido como un me encantaría en su raro lenguaje. Esos momentos son los que más le gustaban, ella en realidad no estaba segura si el comenzaba a charlar con ella sobre como había aprendido a cazar o de como había tomado "prestado" dinero de Merle para comprarse su primer ballesta solo para distraerla o si ella en realidad le causaba lastima de cierta manera, él le había repetido tantas veces que Sophia estaría bien que ella termino por creerle. Creía con todo su ser que el la encontraría y los vería regresar juntos. Pero eso nunca paso.

-Lo estás haciendo de nuevo- dijo Daryl interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

- ¿hacer que?- respondió mientras él se acercaba un poco a ella

- pensar- se colocó su ballesta al hombro -no dijiste que eso estabas haciendo-

-Si no lo hiciera tú ya hubieras puesto una flecha justo aquí- dijo señalando su frente - porque entonces sería una de esas cosas-

-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, además no me dijiste en que estabas pensando-

-Te lo dije-

-no, no lo hiciste, no "exactamente"- ella lo miro con recelo preguntándose si sería buena idea tocar ese tema, era demasiado doloroso para ella y no quería ponerlo incomodo

-Sabes... Nunca te dije que- empezó a hablar el cazador

-¿decirme que?- pregunto ella tras unos segundos de silencio

-Que lo siento- agrego moviéndose un poco nervioso

-no entiendo a qué te refieres- dijo ella mirándolo fijamente

-por Sophia- la miro también, rayos sus ojos aún se ponían llorosos cuando alguien decía el nombre de la niña, Daryl se maldijo mentalmente, lo último que necesitaba era hacerla llorar a pesar de eso decidió continuar -Nunca me disculpe por no habértela regresado-

Por Dios, ella amaba a ese hombre, si lo hacía, lo amaba por cosas como estas, disculparse por algo de lo que no tenía culpa alguna, él no tenía ninguna obligación con ella y sin embargo fue el que más busco a su pequeña, no solo eso, a su manera él le dejo saber a ella que estaba allí siempre que lo necesitara, aun ahora. Si, ella lo amaba. Sin embargo había algo en sus palabras que rompieron su corazón un poco más, parecía más bien que se disculpaba por rendirse, "Nunca me disculpe por no habértela regresado" se rendía, ya no había esperanza. No pudo evitar llorar, Daryl puso una mano sobre su hombro, el de verdad no quería verla llorar más.

-Estas bien, rayos, no llores...-

-Estoy bien- interrumpió ella tratando de parar el llanto -no tienes que disculparte por nada, ya te lo había dicho una vez, tu hiciste más por ella en unos días que su propio padre en toda su vida-

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que Carol por fin pudo contener el llanto, fue algo casi involuntario, como si todas las cosas horribles y toda la tristeza que había estado guardándose se hubieran amontonado en sus ojos y ahora al escuchar el nombre de su pequeña saliendo de los labios de el simplemente se habían desbordado. No había tenido tiempo de llorar su perdida, él lo comprendía pero no sabía como actuar en estas situaciones, demonios quería reconfortarla de alguna manera, lo mejor que pudo hacer fue mantener su mano firme en el hombro de ella solo para hacerle saber que él estaba allí con ella.

-Tú no me debes nada- continuo por fin limpiándose las ultimas lagrimas que todavía tenía en el rostro –Creo que al contrario, yo tengo tanto que agradecerte- ella giro para poder mirarlo de frente -incluso ahora sé que puedo contar contigo- concluyo poniendo una mano sobre la mejilla de el y acariciando suavemente le dedico una sincera sonrisa que el también correspondió moviéndose un poco incómodo, notando esto ella se separó de él riendo para sus adentros, no era él lo bastante mayor como para ponerse nerviosos solo con eso, estaba bien, suficiente acercamiento por hoy.

Me acorde terriblemente del capítulo "Save the last one" ¿se notó? Yo solo quiero ser sutil, muy sutil al principio, porque si, a mi también me gustan las cosas que se dan lentamente.


	2. Littlest things

Que felicidad que les haya gustado mi introducción :') en realidad no me siento totalmente segura acerca de este capítulo, ¡me costó mucho trabajo! pero me gusta lo suficiente como para subirlo & logre lo que tenía que lograr para avanzar en la trama, ojala les guste!

Capítulo 2: Littlest things.

Daryl Dixon no era la persona con la que te sentarías a charlar sobre tus sentimientos, el más bien se consideraba alguien a quien le pedirías que matara a otra persona por ti, y lo haría. Sin embargo allí estaba el, parado frente a una pared cubierta de recortes con nombres seguramente de los niños que alguna vez asistieron a esa guardería, sobresaliendo de entre todas, la figura de una pequeña mano con el nombre Sofie sobre ella, "Sofie", Sophia, Carol, muerta, muertas, y fue ahí donde lo sintió en verdad, se sintió asustado de pensar que regresaría a la prisión y ella ya no estaría, pero ¿qué eran ese montón de cosas más que estaba sintiendo? Trato de concentrarse en la pequeña que estaba esperando por él, no tenía el tiempo ahora para tratar de descifrar como se sentía, se limitó a recolectar cosas que pudieran ser de utilidad y junto con Maggie regreso lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Cómo está?- le pregunto a Carl que cargaba a una inconsolable bebe, el la sostuvo en sus brazos mientras Beth preparaba el biberón, rápidamente le paso el valioso alimento y con cuidado comenzó a alimentarla esta se tranquilizó enseguida, se sintió aliviado, una carga menos por ahora, la niña estaba sana y no iba a morir de hambre, demonios no, el no dejararia que ella muriera

-vamos, vamos- repitió lo más dulcemente que pudo. Miro como todos sonreían ante la escena, sostenerla era tan reconfortante, tenía en sus manos a un verdadero milagro, eso era ella en ese momento – ¿ya tiene nombre?-pregunto mirando momentáneamente a Carl

-aún no- respondió –pero estaba pensando, quizás, Sophia- algo se rompía dentro de Daryl -también está, Carol- dolor subiendo desde su pecho hasta sus ojos –y… Andrea, Amy, Jacqui, Patricia o…- se detuvo y mirando a su hermana pequeña continuo –Lori. No lo sé.- todas esas personas que ya no estaban, ese pobre niño también acaba de perder a su madre.

-¿te gusta? ¿he? pequeña patea traseros- todos rieron -¿bien? es un buen nombre ¿verdad?- dijo dirigiéndose a las demás personas que estaban en la habitación, luego arrullándola continuo –pequeña patea traseros ¿te gusta? ¿sí? ¿te gusta eso cariño?-.

No había dormido nada, estuvo intentándolo la noche entera y finalmente se había rendido a la idea de descansar aunque fuera solo un poco, sentía todas esas cosas mezcladas dentro de su pecho y su mente seguía divagando en lo que había sucedido "si tan solo hubiera estado allí, cerca de ella" ¿cerca de ella? ¿en que estaba pensando?, se sintió mucho peor, pero y que importaba ahora, ella estaba muerta y él se sentía solo, solo como cuando volvió de Atlanta sin Merle. Por fin cuando pudo ver el tímido sol asomarse por entre los barrotes de las ventanas se puso de pie y salió sin que nadie lo escuchara. Camino despacio hacia las tres cruces que se alzaban sobre la hierba y arrodillándose a un costado de una de ellas deposito con cuidado una rosa cherokee que había guardado dentro de su chaleco, se quedó de rodillas junto a su tumba, acomodando la flor entre la tierra, luego coloco una mano en la cruz tratando de recordar cómo se había sentido aquella vez que le había hablado de Sophia y la había hecho llorar, esa vez que mantuvo su mano en el hombro de ella, suspiro y se puso de pie todavía mirando aquella tumba que era más bien alguna clase de altar o monumento para ella, ya que después de todo no habían encontrado su cuerpo, un suspiro más, se dio la vuelta y volvió a la prisión esta vez recordando lo bien que se había sentido cuando esa misma noche Carol había acariciado su mejilla. Ahora se sentía solo y triste.

No había podido dormir y ahora no podía comer, era por mucho el desayuno más deprimente que había tenido, Carol y Lori eran las que se encargaban de cocinar, a decir verdad se habían vuelto bastante ingeniosas para racionar y al mismo tiempo preparar comida decente considerando lo precaria de su situación, se encontró a si mismo extrañando el sabor particular que tenía la comida que Carol preparaba, miro a Carl que no había probado bocado y pensó que probablemente él estaba extrañando mucho más la comida de su madre.

-Todos están bien – Rick estaba entrando al bloque de celdas, no lo había visto desde el día anterior

-sí, lo estamos- respondió Maggie todos dejaron su comida de lado mientras Rick se acercaba a Carl

-¿qué hay de ti?- pregunto Hershel

-limpié el bloque de las calderas-

-¿cuántos había?- pregunto Daryl

-no lo sé. Una docena, dos docenas. Tengo que volver- puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo –solo quería ver como estaba Carl- se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse cuando Glenn lo detuvo

-Rick, nosotros nos encargaremos de los cuerpos- dijo poniéndose de pie –no tienes que hacerlo-

-no, yo lo hare- camino hasta el otro lado de la habitación y se dirigió a Daryl esta vez - ¿todos tienen una pistola o una navaja?-

-sí, pero, nos estamos quedando sin balas.-

-Maggie y yo estamos planeando salir esta tarde- interrumpió Glenn –encontré un directorio telefónico con algunos lugares a donde podemos ir a buscar municiones y leche en formula-

-limpiamos la sala del generador- Rick dirigió de nuevo su atención hacia Daryl –Axel está tratando de arreglarla en caso de emergencia, vamos a barrer los niveles inferiores también-

-bien… bien- Rick camino de nuevo hacia la salida ignorando que Hershel lo estaba llamando.

La muerte de Lori lo había dejado devastado, algo andaba mal con él y todos se dieron cuenta por el simple hecho de que ni siquiera había mirado a la bebe, no había nada que pudieran hacer por él, necesitaba resolver sus asuntos solo, era mejor si todos se ponían en marcha a hacer sus respectivas tareas así que Daryl junto con Oscar y Carl comenzaron a recorrer los pasillos donde habían encontrado el cuerpo de T-Dog y suponían había muerto también Carol, primero concentrándose en matar a los walkers que quedaran, luego se encargarían de sacar los cuerpos y quemarlos.

-Revísalo tú mismo, se debe haber perdido anoche- dijo Oscar deteniéndose frente a una puerta que estaba tratando de abrirse, Daryl se acercó

-es probable que solo sean uno o dos, no va a ir a ningún lado- dijo mientras tocaba la puerta con un dedo, luego mirando a Carl continuo -nos ocuparemos de eso al regresar- se acercó al niño y le silbo captando su atención - vamos- continuaron avanzando por el oscuro pasillo, Daryl al frente, iluminando sus pasos con una pequeña lámpara de mano, seguido de Carl y Oscar cuidando las espaldas. Carl no había dicho una palabra en todo el día, su madre acababa de morir y su padre, bueno, tenía asuntos inconclusos, había algo con los niños que removían cosas dentro de sí, no podía no intentar ayudar un poco.

-sabes mi mama, a ella le gustaba el vino, le gustaba fumar en la cama, virginia slims,- se detuvo a mirar dentro de una celda -estaba afuera jugando con otros niños del vecindario, podía hacerlo si Merle no estaba, ellos tenían bicicletas, yo no, escuchamos sirenas cada vez más fuertes… ellos saltaron a sus bicicletas tú sabes, esperando ver algo que valiera la pena, corrí tras ellos pero no pude seguirles el paso… llegue hasta la esquina y vi a mis amigos mirándome, diablos todo el mundo me estaba mirando, camiones de bomberos por todas partes, gente del vecindario, era mi casa por la que habían ido, era mi mamá en la cama, reducida a nada. Esa fue la parte difícil, ella simplemente se había ido, borrada, no sobro nada de ella, la gente decía que era mejor de esa manera, uhm, no lo sé, hizo parecer que no era real- el niño se detuvo y lo miro

-le dispare a mi mamá- Daryl bajo su linterna y puso toda su atención en el muchacho – ella se fue, no se había transformado. Yo lo termine. Fue real. Siento lo de tu madre-

-lo siento por la tuya.- y lo sentía realmente, de alguna manera comprendía por lo que estaba pasando –vamos- .

Continuaron caminando por algunas horas más sin muchas novedades, habían matado ya a casi todos lo walkers y se estaban acercando al fondo del pabellón

-Oh, de esto es de lo que estaba hablando- Oscar entro a una celda, Daryl y Carl lo siguieron adentro

-¿para qué diablos necesitas unas pantuflas?-

-tú sabes, para relajarse al final del día- ¿estaba hablando en serio? Daryl personalmente no podía relajarse durante la noche, eran mucho más vulnerables en esas horas de oscuridad, estaba pensando en citarle a Oscar toda una lista del porque lo que decía era una estupidez cuando escucho un ruido, se dio la vuelta y se encontró de frente con un walker, levanto rápidamente su ballesta y le clavo una flecha en la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Carl y Oscar le disparaban

-está bien- respiro tratando de tranquilizarse, había estado cerca, se acercó para quitarle su flecha e iluminándolo con su pequeña lámpara se dio cuenta que tenía algo clavado en el cuello

-debe haber estado en las ultimas celdas, revisamos en todos lados- Daryl se acercó un poco más y retiro el arma del cadáver

–es el cuchillo de Carol- lo había reconocido inmediatamente, lo limpio un poco y luego lo sujeto con fuerza, de nuevo, demasiadas emociones de una sola vez en su pecho.

No había querido admitirlo pero la verdad era que estaba interesado en limpiar esa zona en específico con la esperanza de encontrarla, su cuerpo al menos, algo, cualquier cosa, era como lo que había pasado con su madre, con Sophia, ellas simplemente habían desaparecido de su vida. Se sentía patético allí sentado, con la mano izquierda cubriendo la mitad de su cara y la derecha empuñando el chuchillo de ella, habían compartido tantas cosas, aun podía recordarla hundiendo un hacha en el cráneo del maldito de su esposo, esa fue la primera vez que la había notado en verdad, en ese momento no pudo evitar pensar que ella no era alguien a quien pudiera subestimar, y ahora sabía que no se había equivocado, comenzó a darle cuchillazos al suelo tratando de descargar todas esas emociones que ya no podía contener, ella siempre se aseguraba de que el comiera o durmiera lo suficiente, también trataba de mantener su ropa limpia, le dedicaba una sonrisa cada noche antes de dormir, ella era la única maldita persona que podía hacerlo reír, había tenido la suerte (o la mala suerte tal vez) de tenerla cuidando de él y de repente la había perdido, ¿qué había hecho el por ella? sentía que nada en comparación, un maldito, bastardo, hijo de perra se la había… ¿comido? que idea más horrible ¿no habían dejado nada de ella? volvió a ver el chuchillo que tenía en las manos, ella había muerto peleando y probablemente preguntándose porque nadie la ayudaba, dio una cuchillada más fuerte esta vez a la pared que estaba detrás de él, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar desesperadamente, dando vueltas por el pasillo, por un minuto intento pensar que no era diferente de perder a Lori o a T-Dog, ¿entonces por qué se sentía distinto? y es cierto, habían pasado de ser un montón de extraños en la misma carretera, compartiendo la misma suerte a ser una verdadera familia "ella ya no está Daryl, ¿Por qué molestarse en negarlo?" que Carol no era como Lori, no era como perder a una hermana o a una madre, se maldijo mentalmente, el y su nula habilidad para expresar sentimientos, sentía tanta rabia hacia el mismo y el resto de mundo en ese momento, esas malditas cosas no habían tenido suficiente con toda la mierda que ya habían pasado y ahora un infeliz y patético walker no dejaba de empujar torpemente la maldita puerta de la celda que estaba frente a el, perfecto, lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era matar a esos desgraciados, podía salir y limpiar Atlanta en ese mismo instante, pateo la puerta que no dejaba de intentar abrirse y decidido a acabar lo más brutalmente posible con aquel walker, se colocó el chuchillo de ella en la boca, hizo a un lado el cadáver que estaba bloqueando la puerta y con cuchillo en mano abrió por fin la puerta decidido a hundir el arma lo más profundo que pudiera en el cráneo del walker, se detuvo en el acto, sintió escalofríos al ver a quien tenía en frente, ¡era Carol!, no solo eso, seguía con vida, se acercó y levantando la barbilla de ella pudo contemplarla mejor, sintió un alivio casi inmediato cuando vio sus azules ojos mirándolo, se arrodillo junto a ella y pasando un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y otro cerca de su cintura la levanto, ella hecho sus manos alrededor de su cuello. La había encontrado, el la había encontrado, ella estaba ahora desmayada en sus brazos y él no podía evitar mirarla cada dos pasos que daba solo para asegurarse que seguía allí, que era real, cuando por fin llegaron a su bloque Daryl entro a una de las celdas que estaban vacías y la coloco delicadamente en la cama, podía sentirla tan frágil que trato de ser lo más amable que pudo, acomodo primero sus piernas y cuando iba a soltarla para que pudiera acostarse totalmente en la cama Carol lo atrajo hacia ella en un abrazo que hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido, podría jurar que ella podía sentirlo saltando sobre su pecho, ella se aferró más fuerte a su cuello y el en contra de toda su naturaleza termino por abrazarla también, quería decirle algo pero en ese momento no encontraba la manera de cómo articular una palabra, comenzó a sentir como su cuello se mojaba con las lágrimas de ella, el simplemente no podía soportar cuando ella lloraba, comenzó a pasar una de sus manos suavemente por su espalda y mantuvo la otra entre el cabello de ella, sin decir nada, dejando que como siempre sus acciones hablaran más de lo que el jamás podría en la vida

-pensé que iba a morir allí- dijo por fin después de unos minutos de estar temblando entre los brazos del cazador –pero de nuevo, viniste a salvarme- ella levanto su mirada llena de lágrimas hacia él y le susurro un "gracias" terminando con el abrazo

-eso es solo porque eres una mujer dura- le sonrió –estoy comenzando a pensar que tienes más de una vida, tu sabes, como los gatos- se sentía tan bien escuchar una vez más su risa

– espera aquí, voy a traerte algo de agua- ella asintió con la cabeza y el salió de la celda, alcanzo a ver que fuera del bloque de celdas se encontraban los demás

-Rick- dijo Daryl captando la atención de todos, luego noto que estaban hablando con una mujer que nunca había visto -¿Quién diablos es esta?-

-quieres decirnos tu nombre- Rick se dirigió a la mujer que los veía con recelo -¿quieres decirnos tu nombre?- ella no respondió, y que, contarles sobre Carol era mucho más importante que averiguar el nombre de la misteriosa mujer

-vengan todos- Rick se puso de pie y miro a Daryl

-está todo bien-

-vas a querer ver esto- tras unos segundos de dudas el líder acepto

-vamos.- tras unos segundos de dudas el líder acepto -Carl trae la bolsa- el niño obedeció y todos entraron al bloque de celdas, Rick se dirigió a la extraña de nuevo

-mantendremos esto sano y salvo- dijo sosteniendo la katana –las puertas se cerraran, estarás a salvo aquí, y podemos curarte eso – señalo su pierna

-no pedí tu ayuda- hablo por fin

-no importa- se dio la vuelta y entro a las celdas con Daryl detrás de el –no podemos dejarte ir.

-¿qué quieres mostrarnos?- pregunto Rick, Daryl no respondió y solo continuo caminando todos lo siguieron hasta que se detuvo frente a una celda, donde pudieron ver con felicidad a una Carol que creían muerta asomarse de la litera, se puso de pie sonriéndoles e inmediatamente Rick la abrazo

–gracias a Dios- fue todo lo que el sheriff pudo decir

-¿cómo?- pregunto Hershel detrás de Rick

-una celda de aislamiento- contesto mientras lo abrazaba

-la pobre peleo para llegar a una celda, debe haberse desmayado, deshidratado.- agrego Daryl sonriendo mientras miraba a Carol, Beth se acercó cargando a una pequeña bebe, Carol se llevó las manos a la cara luego miro a Rick, pero había algo mal, ¿dónde estaba Lori? y lo comprendió de inmediato, ahora sus lágrimas ya no eran de felicidad

– lo siento- se dirigió a Rick que no pudo evitar llorar, se dio la vuelta y miro con ternura a la pequeña, cuando se acercó a Beth con la intención de cargar a la bebe se tambaleo un poco por lo que tuvo a Rick y a Daryl sosteniéndola inmediatamente

-¿estás bien?- pregunto Beth

-estoy bien- respondió ella todavía siendo sostenida por los dos hombres

-no, no lo estás, necesitas comer algo- agrego Daryl

-porque no te sientas, vamos a revisarte y Beth te puede traer comida y agua- agrego Hershel, Carol puso cara de decepción por no poder cargar a la bebe en ese momento y se dejó guiar hasta la cama apoyada por Daryl que todavía temía que ella pudiera caerse mientras Beth abandonaba la celda con Carl detrás de él.

-se parece a Lori- dijo Carol sentada frente a Hershel que estaba sintiendo su pulso, el policía solo asintió con la cabeza sonriéndole

-¿cómo está?- pregunto Daryl recargándose en la litera

-tal y como tu dijiste, deshidratada- dijo Hershel y mirando a los dos hombres que estaban de pie a su lado continuo -solo necesita descansar por hoy, mañana estará como nueva- el granjero se puso de pie y con una seña le pidió a Rick que lo siguiera fuera de la celda -porque no vamos a investigar cómo es que esa mujer llego hasta aquí- Rick miro a Daryl y este asintió con la cabeza

-tenemos algo que resolver en este momento- dijo Rick acercándose a Carol y Daryl nuevamente

-¿qué está sucediendo?- los dos hombres miraron a Carol, el sheriff abrió la boca para contarle sobre la mujer que había llegado a la prisión pero se vio interrumpido por Beth y Carl que entraron a la celda con una bandeja y rápidamente la rubia ocupo el lugar frente a Carol ofreciéndole la comida

-¿puedes vigilarla?- el cazador tomo su ballesta que había estado sobre la litera de Carol

-claro- respondió Beth mientras Carol le regalaba una sonrisa, los tres hombres salieron de su vista.

-Lo siento mucho por tu mamá- dijo Carol dirigiéndose hacia Carl que estaba cargando a su hermana pequeña, el niño solo asintió con la cabeza

-todos estamos felices de tenerte con nosotros- agrego Beth

-¿ustedes saben que es lo que está pasando?-

-apareció una mujer- dijo el niño -estábamos afuera y ella se acercó a la reja, fue muy raro-

-¿raro?- pregunto Carol

-pensé que era un walker, se para al lado de una decena de ellos y ni siquiera la notaron, pero después… la atacaron, así que… -

-así que la ayudaron-

-sí, pero solo porque se desmayó además traía leche en formula-

-¿leche en formula? ¿por qué cargaría leche en formula?-

-no lo sabemos, no dijo nada una vez que la pusimos a salvo… además tiene una herida de bala-

-tienes razón, es muy raro-

-¿y como es que llego hasta aquí?- intervino Beth

-creo que voy a ir a ver que está sucediendo- dijo el niño dejando a la bebe en los brazos de Beth, Carol hizo a un lado la bandeja que tenía en las piernas

-¿puedo?- Beth se acercó para que ella pudiera tomarla, acomodo a la pequeña en sus brazos y la arrullo en silencio unos minutos bajo la mirada de Beth -¿Cómo están alimentándola? ya que, Lori no está…-

-ayer Daryl y Maggie fueron a buscar leche… Rick, bueno el no reacciono nada bien a lo de Lori-

-puedo entenderlo-

-no, me refiero a que no reacciono bien, estuvo "limpiando" toda la noche y cuando por fin volvió no pregunto por su hija- suspiro –ni siquiera la miro-

-pobre Rick… él amaba tanto a Lori-

-después de un rato vino y… el simplemente abrazo a la bebe, no sé qué paso pero es algo bueno supongo-

-tal vez el solo necesitaba tiempo- se sintió culpable de no haber estado, tal vez con las cosas que había practicado pudo haber salvado a Lori y entonces Rick y Carl no tendrían que estar pasando por esto, ella era su amiga, tuvieron varias charlas sobre cómo sería tener un bebe en el grupo, se decían bromeando que ya habían perdido la práctica cambiando pañales y que sería divertido que Daryl aprendiera a hacerlo, también le tuvo que repetir hasta el cansancio que el tener un bebe en medio de un apocalipsis no era nada más que un milagro aunque ella realmente nunca le creyó, un bebe en un mundo brutal y cruel, eso era todo lo que pensaba la pobre. Pero eso fue porque no tuvo la oportunidad de tenerla entre sus brazos era algo maravilloso, simplemente indescriptible. Rick y Daryl entrando a la celda la distrajeron de sus pensamientos

-Rick ¿qué sucede?- pregunto Carol

-se los contare, pero primero debemos reunir a todos-

-Axel está abajo, sigue trabajando en el generador y Oscar está afuera en la torre de vigilancia- dijo Beth

-iré por Axel- Rick salió de la celda sin decir nada mas

-entonces yo iré por Oscar- dijo Daryl

-de hecho, yo puedo hacerlo, iba a ir de cualquier manera, intente lavar ropa,- miro a Carol- ya debe estar seca- la rubia se puso de pie y salió de la celda, Daryl se acercó a donde estaba Carol y la miro unos minutos abrazando a la bebe con tanto cariño, como si ella fuera su propia madre

-¿te sientes mejor?-

-mucho mejor- respondió ella sin poder dejar de mirar sonriente a la pequeña que tenía en sus brazos -es adorable… me recuerda a Sophia- allí estaban de nuevo las lágrimas, Daryl se movió un poco en su lugar, parecía que cada vez que alguien mencionaba ese nombre ella automáticamente comenzaba a llorar –lamento si te hago sentir incómodo- suspiro tratando de contener el llanto

-está bien… entiendo- respondió tímidamente

–¿ya tiene nombre?- dijo mirando por fin al hombre que estaba de pie junto a ella

-sí, de hecho yo lo elegí-

-¿enserio? ¿cuál es?-

-pequeña patea traseros- Carol se rio tan fuerte que tuvo que ponerse una mano en la boca para no despertar a la bebe

-en realidad creo que le queda bastante bien, definitivamente vas a nombrar a todos nuestros bebes- dijo ella entre risas

-¿qué?... – Daryl frunció el entrecejo confundido* a lo que Carol respondió con una risa mucho más fuerte

-¿Daryl?- dijo Axel acercándose a la celda- Rick me dijo que te buscara y… -se quedó callado cuando vio a la mujer sentada en la cama – ¡Hey! ¿tú eres Carol?- entro a la celda y se sentó frente a ella – sé que no nos conocemos mucho pero estoy feliz de que estés con vida- ella le sonrió

-gracias… supongo-

-bueno- paso una mano por el hombro de Carol -los demás están esperando afuera- dijo Axel saliendo de la celda

-deberías quedarte aquí y descansar, nosotros podemos manejar esto-

-algo está pasando, quiero saber que es- Carol se puso de pie y salió de la celda con Daryl detrás de ella, en el fondo del bloque estaban todos excepto por Hershel y Carl, se acercaron y ella se sentó en las escaleras junto a Beth, Rick comenzó a caminar en círculos frente a ellos

-La mujer que llego hoy, su nombre es Michonne, ella vino hasta aquí para advertirnos de algo que paso… con Glenn y Maggie-

-¿qué les paso?... ¿los atacaron?- pregunto Beth

-No- respondió Rick pasándose una mano por la cabeza nerviosamente –al parecer fueron secuestrados-

-¿Cómo que secuestrados?- dijo Carol, no habían perdido a demasiada gente ya, los walkers eran ya una amenaza suficiente como para encima tener de vuelta uno de los males del viejo mundo

- Michonne cree que los llevaron a un pueblo bien establecido, no muy lejos de aquí dirigidos por un tipo que se hace llamar "el gobernador" son hostiles, ella acepto llevarnos al pueblo-

-¿cómo sabes si podemos confiar en ella?- pregunto Oscar cruzándose de brazos

-son Maggie y Glenn, ¿Por qué estamos debatiendo siquiera?- dijo Beth parándose frente a Rick

-no lo hacemos, iré tras ellos-

-Daryl, ese lugar se oye bastante seguro, no puedes ir solo-

-yo iré- intervino Beth

-yo también- se sumó Axel y miro a Oscar que finalmente también acepto ir, Rick se quedó pensando un momento

-de acuerdo, si vamos a hacer esto lo haremos bien, llevare a un grupo pequeño, Daryl tu vienes conmigo- este asintió con la cabeza -Beth aprecio que quieras ayudar, pero Carol no está del todo bien – miro a Carol y luego poniendo una mano en el hombro de la rubia agrego –necesito que te quedes aquí y cuides de ellas dos- señalo a Carol, Beth asintió con la cabeza -Carl y Hershel se quedaran también, por ultimo necesito que uno de ustedes dos se quede aquí, por si algo sucede- se dirigió a Oscar y Axel que se miraron un segundo

-Yo iré- respondió Oscar -tu eres demasiado blando- dijo mirando a Axel que no hizo ninguna replica

-entonces está decidido…- el sonido de una bocina de auto interrumpió a Rick, todos excepto Carol abandonaron sus lugares y corrieron a ver qué era lo que sucedía afuera, atravesaron el salón donde Michonne estaba pero nadie se preocupó por cerrar la puerta, así que ella los siguió también

-¡son Maggie y Glenn!- grito Beth, Rick se apresuró a abrir la primera cerca y corrió con Daryl detrás de el hasta que por fin alcanzaron la cerca exterior dejando entrar la camioneta donde efectivamente venían los dos novios, una vez asegurados los candados todos se reunieron en el medio del patio

-creímos que habían sido capturados- dijo Beth abrazando a su hermana mayor

-lo fuimos, pero logramos escaparnos- respondió Glenn que tenía toda la cara llena de sangre –Daryl- dijo Glenn y con un gesto le indico que se acercara, Daryl lo siguió hasta la parte trasera del automóvil –tienes que ver esto- el asiático abrió la cajuela

-¿Merle?- inmediatamente después de escuchar esto los demás se acercaron a ver -¿qué diablos sucedió? ¿Por qué traes a mi hermano amarrado e inconsciente en la cajuela?-

-¿Merle es tu hermano?- interrumpió Michonne

-¿lo conoces?- pregunto Rick

-¿Quién es ella?- intervino Maggie

-¡todo el mundo cállese! ¡con un demonio Glenn vas a decirme que paso!-

-Maggie y yo estábamos recolectando algunas cosas y de repente apareció Merle usando un cuchillo en vez de mano- se detuvo un segundo mientras Daryl comenzaba a desatar a su hermano que seguía inconsciente – me pregunto por ti, quería que lo trajera pero ¡tú lo conoces! no quise hacerlo, le dije que tú irías a verlo y luego enloqueció, nos disparó y amenazo con lastimar a Maggie si no hacia lo que él decía-

-¿y tú lo noqueaste?- pregunto Daryl mirando a su hermano

-Maggie lo hizo, cuando se distrajo, entonces lo amarramos y bueno, en realidad no podíamos abandonarlo a mitad del camino-

-no- Daryl se rio sarcástico –eso ya lo hicieron una vez-

-él nos disparó, ¡le puso a Maggie una pistola en la cabeza!-

-¡es mi hermano! ¿Por qué te negaste a tráelo en primer lugar?-

-hey, vamos todos a calmarnos- Rick se paró en medio de los dos hombres y Daryl volvió a su tarea de desatar a su hermano

-me asuste… es Merle, quiero decir, tú lo conoces-

-sí, pues no te quedes allí parado sin hacer nada, ayúdame a llevarlo adentro- dicho esto Glenn y Rick ayudaron a cargar a Merle, todos entraron a la prisión

-espera Daryl, no podemos dejarlo entrar a nuestro pabellón-

-¿por qué no?-

-es peligroso si lo dejamos estar junto a los demás-

-creo que Glenn tiene razón, primero tenemos que aclarar muchas cosas-

-no sabes lo que estás diciendo, mejor guarda silencio, los dos- dijo Daryl molesto mientras intentaba cargar a su hermano hacia una de las primera celdas, Rick termino por ayudarlo

-¿qué tan fuerte lo golpeaste?- pregunto el cazador a Maggie que estaba cruzada de brazos fuera de la celda, esta solo se revolvió en su lugar nerviosa

-parece que no es tan grave, pero tendremos que esperar a que despierte- intervino Hershel

-está bien, nos dará tiempo para hablar- dijo Rick saliendo del pabellón de celdas, los otros lo siguieron –bien, Michonne- la miro –tú conoces a Merle ¿de dónde?-

-él estaba en el pueblo que les mencione, Woodbury, es una especie de mercenario del gobernador- miro a Daryl y luego volvió toda su atención hacia Rick -lo mando a matarme… él fue quien me disparo-

-¿Por qué quiere matarte este gobernador que mencionas?- dijo Daryl cruzándose de brazos

-es un psicópata, yo lo supe desde el principio, supongo que no le gusto que me fuera- todos se quedaron en silencio esperando a que el líder tomara una decisión

-vamos a tener que esperar a que Merle despierte para tener una charla más apropiada- dijo por fin el policía después de unos segundos de silencio

-yo me voy ahora mismo- Michonee se acercó a Rick –devuélveme mi espada- le extendió la mano

-tú no vas a ninguna parte, dije que tendríamos una charla y te incluye a ti-

-no tengo nada de qué hablar… solo vine para advertirles sobre sus amigos, dijiste que podías dejarme ir-

-y podrás hacerlo, después de aclarar algunas cosas, es mi última palabra-

-¿Merle?- Carol se acercó al hombre inconsciente para asegurarse de que sus ojos no la estaban engañando, mas fue su asombro al ver el intento de prótesis que tenía en su mano derecha, se sentó frente a el aun examinándolo, en realidad no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, mientras todos corrieron a ver qué pasaba en el exterior ella se había quedado improvisándole una cuna a la pequeña que dormía tranquilamente en su brazos, le había llevado un rato porque en realidad no tenía mucho con que trabajar y le pareció haber escuchado la voz de Rick pero cuando por fin se aseguró de que la bebe estaba a salvo salió de la celda pero el pabellón estaba vacío fue cuando noto a Merle, el hombre comenzó a reaccionar y ella se acercó un poco más Merle abrió de pronto los ojos y con un movimiento rápido la golpeo en el ojo derecho tan fuerte que la tiro de su lugar, Carol no pudo evitar dar un grito, más por la sorpresa que por el hecho de que la hubiera golpeado esto sirvió para que todos corrieran a la celda, Rick y Daryl se acercaron a Carol que seguía en el suelo con una mano en su ojo ahora sangrante, el cazador miro a su hermano que parecía estar en shock y gruñendo se abalanzó sobre él, Merle lo recibió devolviéndole el golpe y tuvieron que ser separados por Glenn y Rick mientras Beth sacaba del medio a Carol

-¡qué demonios Merle!- grito Daryl que seguía siendo detenido por Glenn, el hombre no reacciono ante las palabras de su hermano y se quedó solo observando a todos, limpiándose la sangre que tenía en la barbilla -¿Por qué la golpeaste?- Merle miro a su hermano y comenzó a reírse

-¡hermanito! ¡Sigues vivo!- se rió un poco más fuerte –y tú también sheriff- paso la mirada por todos y se detuvo en Carol que lo miraba con notoria molestia, dio unos pasos hacia ella pero Daryl se interpuso entre los dos mientras Rick ponía una mano en la funda de su pistola

-tranquilos- levanto las manos -¿en verdad eres tú? Carol- dijo sonriendo

-tienes algo que decirme-

-sí, ¿Por qué abandonaste a tu hija?-

:D *han visto la escena del capítulo "pretty much dead already" (por supuesto que sí, lo sé) donde Daryl quiere tomar un caballo para buscar a Sophia y Carol le dice que no valla porque sigue lastimado y le dice "no puedo perderte a ti también" la cara que él pone, esa es justo la que imagine :)

Ahora también tengo a Merle en la historia ¡muahaha! no sé, su personaje me gusta mucho, me hace reír. Solo quiero agregar que a partir de aquí me voy a explayar muchooo con el Caryl ;) sus sugerencias y comentarios son siempre bienvenidos ¡Muchas gracias por leerme!


	3. Make your choice, make your tomb

Capítulo 3: Make your choice, make your tomb.

Hace un par de años no habría tenido problema al afirmar que ella creía en Dios, en alguna clase de fuerza omnipotente que los observaba y cuidaba desde algún rincón del universo, pero ahora no se sentía cómoda del todo con la idea que había mantenido durante tantos años, todo se había ido al demonio, estaba viviendo el evento de extinción de la humanidad y si es que había allí afuera algo a lo que se le pudiera llamar Dios parecía que los había abandonado tal vez mucho tiempo antes de que los muertos se levantaran. A pesar de todo la vida le estaba poniendo frente a si lo que más deseaba en el mundo, casualidad, coincidencia, suerte, destino, ¡lo que fuera! era casi como si se le hubiera concedido un deseo, tal vez sus oraciones habían servido después de todo. De pronto parecía que todas sus necesidades básicas habían desaparecido, ya no le dolía el cuello ni tenía sueño o hambre, no había sentido dolor cuando Hershel estaba suturando su ceja, nada, solo la necesidad de salir al encuentro con su hija, ¿era acaso una broma? ¿estaba soñando? había alguna posibilidad de que siguiera perdida entre los corredores de la prisión, tal vez era eso, que alguien la pellizque, le tire un vaso de agua en la cara, ¿sería inapropiado pedir que alguien la golpeara para comprobar que no estaba dormida? bueno eso no podía ser, porque valla que le había dolido el golpe que Merle le había dado, tal vez se había desmayado después de eso, era la única manera de explicar todo lo que había estado sucediendo ese día, Daryl encontrándola y salvándola de una muerte horrible, Merle diciéndole que su hija estaba viva, que después de nueve meses de haberla perdido Sophia seguía viva de alguna milagrosa forma, ella ya pensaba en su hija como si estuviera muerta y todo ese tiempo, solo tenía que haber seguido buscando ¿qué clase de madre era? ¿cómo estaría Sophia? respiro profundamente, nada más importaba.

-Hey, estas bien- la voz de Rick la trajo de vuelta al bloque de celdas C –mira- suspiro –sé que quieres ir por tu hija, pero…-

-pasaron muchas cosas hoy- interrumpió ella, sus ojos seguían concentrados en la lámpara de aceite que tenía en frente –no morí y eso… debe ser por alguna razón- se detuvo un minuto a mirar al resto de sus amigos que escuchaban silenciosos lo que le decía a Rick –tengo que hacer esto-

-no tienes nada que probarle a nadie-

-sí, tengo que demostrarle a mi hija que jamás quise abandonarla-

-el que la dejó sola en el bosque fui yo- la culpa se podía leer fácilmente en el rostro de Rick

-yo soy su madre-

-nadie va a ir a ese pueblo, no hasta que piense en cómo resolver esto, tampoco voy a dejar que Merle se valla es muy arriesgado, si lo que nos dijo es cierto, lo mejor es mantenernos alejados de estas personas– Carol había abierto la boca para protestar pero Rick se adelantó –no está a discusión, es mi última palabra- Carol se puso de pie claramente molesta y se abrió paso hasta las escaleras pero un vez que estuvo allí se detuvo

-No voy a hacer esto- murmuro todavía dándoles la espalda –no puedes pedirme eso- miro a Rick -no puedes pedirme que abandone a mi hija, que me olvide de ella- su tono de voz disminuyo en la última frase –entiendo- las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro –yo tampoco quiero que nadie se ponga en peligro- camino hasta quedar frente a Rick y limpiando desesperadamente su cara con una mano continuo –yo misma iré por ella, ¡no me importa si tengo tu aprobación o no!, solo abre la maldita puerta para que pueda irme-

-no puedes estar hablando en serio- intervino Glenn –Rick tiene razón, es…-

-no me importa- respondió Carol fulminándolo con la mirada

-parece que la ratoncita ya no está asustada- interrumpió Merle con las manos entre los barrotes de la puerta que dividía su pabellón de celdas del salón que utilizaban como comedor -vamos oficial amigable, ¿eres tan cruel para separarla de su pobre hija?-

-mantén tu boca cerrada- Merle se rio

-eres tan frio como el hielo sheriff- soltó otra carcajada –déjame decirte algo- miro a Carol –si tú quieres puedo llevarte hasta allí, devuelta con tu pequeña niña, no ¡aún mejor! puedo ayudarte a sacarla del pueblo- ofreció sonriente

-¡dije que no!- grito Rick haciendo que todos se asustaran al verlo tan alterado -¡no está a votación!- Rick dio por terminada la conversación saliendo del pabellón y cerrando las cerraduras detrás de sí, Carol corrió hasta su celda y todos decidieron que era mejor hacer lo mismo que ella y tratar de dormir un poco.

Daryl, que se había mantenido callado toda la noche le dedico una mirada a Merle y luego subió las escaleras, se paró un momento fuera de la celda de Carol, alcanzando a verla sentada en el borde de la cama mirando sus pies

-todo este tiempo pensé que estaba muerta- lo miro –tu sabes que yo tengo razón, no puedo solo… quedarme sin hacer nada-

-dale tiempo a Rick- respondió el dando unos pasos dentro la celda, ella volvió a mirar al suelo negando levemente con la cabeza

-quiero estar sola- dijo ella acostándose en la cama y dándole la espalda, ¿no había nada que el pudiera hacer? en silenciosa resignación la obedeció y la dejo sola entrando después a la celda que ahora él ocupaba, justo al lado de la de ella.

No era una buena ocasión para dormir pero estaba tan cansado, la noche anterior no había dormido nada pensando en Carol, esta noche no era diferente, hundió su cara un poco más contra la almohada tratando de alejarla de su cabeza, y si, Rick no estaba siendo racional, no podía mantener a Merle y a Michonne encerrados por siempre y Carol se estaba uniendo a esa lista, su hermano tenía razón, por lo que les había contado de Woodbury el parecía ser alguien de confianza para este tipo, el gobernador, tal vez podía volver al pueblo y sacar a Sophia sin que nadie lo notara, dándoles algún tiempo de volver a la prisión y en el pueblo, como les había sucedido a ellos, eventualmente la darían por muerta, pero Rick le había expresado su temor porque Merle trajera a sus "amigos" con él, era su hermano pero estas personas parecían peligrosas, no podía confiar del todo en él, luego volvió a Carol, primero casi muriendo, después gritándole a Rick, Dios, ¿de dónde había sacado tanto carácter de repente? ese debía ser el temido "Instinto maternal" hablando por ella, ¿no había nada que se pudiera hacer sin que alguien consiguiera una bala entre los ojos? siguió por algún tiempo más dándole vueltas a todo el asunto hasta que el cansancio finalmente lo derroto.

Abrió los ojos un poco desorientado, todavía estaba oscuro y no podía ver nada más allá de su nariz, creía haber escuchado el sonido de algo metálico golpeado contra el suelo, se sentó en el borde de la cama tratando de alejar la somnolencia mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la poca luz, el ruido había sido allí mismo en su celda, tal vez el juego de llaves que llevaba en sus desgastados jeans se había caído, recorrió la cintura de los mismos sin encontrarlas para después buscar en el suelo sin mucho éxito. Estúpidas llaves, ¿dónde diablos estaban? se detuvo cuando escucho ruidos en la planta baja del pabellón. Tenía una idea de donde podían estar sus llaves. "Mierda". Salió de la celda con ballesta en mano y se detuvo en la de Carol para encontrarla vacía "mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda" recorrió el pabellón y el salón, su hermano tampoco estaba, corrió hasta llegar a la puerta que daba al patio para encontrarla cerrada, grito una maldición y regreso corriendo hasta la celda de Rick, sin decir nada prácticamente lo saco de la cama y le arrebato las llaves, para ese momento el resto del grupo se habían despertado ante el alboroto que Daryl estaba haciendo, corriendo de un lado a otro diciendo toda clase de groserías y maldiciones, tratando de explicarle a Rick en medio de su carrera y el llanto de Judith lo que sucedía, sin entender nada el sheriff lo siguió hasta el patio

-¡maldición!- grito Daryl al tiempo que veía una de las camionetas alejarse a toda velocidad, Rick se pasó una mano por el cabello cayendo en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando mientras Daryl continuaba maldiciendo

-¿esos eran Carol y Merle?- se les unió Carl

-¿no se supone que Maggie y Glenn están haciendo guardia?- pregunto Daryl

-¿Qué paso?- Maggie se acercó corriendo con Glenn detrás

-¡qué diablos estaban haciendo ustedes dos!- los novios se miraron -Carol se robó mis llaves, se llevó a Merle-

-oh por Dios- dijo Maggie llevándose una mano a la boca, Daryl volvió a entrar al pabellón de celdas con el resto siguiéndolo

-¿qué vas a hacer?- pregunto Glenn

-voy a traerlos de vuelta- respondió el poniéndose su chaleco

-no sabemos a dónde se dirigen-

-a Woodbury obviamente-

-sí, pero no sabemos dónde está Woodbury-

-puedo alcanzarlos- Daryl comenzó a meter algunas armas a su mochila

-Glenn tiene razón- hablo por fin Rick

-¡no podemos dejar que Carol valla a ese pueblo lleno de psicópatas sola!-

–Daryl, cálmate y piensa- ¿Rick no sabía que decirle a alguien que se calme tiene el efecto contrario? –tenemos a alguien que sabe cómo llegar- Daryl dejo de meter municiones en su mochila y miro a la primera celda del pabellón que permanecía cerrada

-Michonne- Rick se acercó a la celda donde la mujer había estado observando todo en silencio

-necesitan mi ayuda- respondió ella

-¿puedes llevarnos?-

-¿por qué haría eso?- se acercó a los barrotes de la celda

-dejaremos que te vallas, solo tienes que decirnos donde esta ese pueblo-

-dime algo, la niña de la que estaban hablando anoche, ¿su nombre es Sophia Peletier?-

XXXXX

-¿Sabes que seguramente nos están siguiendo no?-

-lo sé- suspiro –solo espero llegar antes de que nos alcancen, y aun que lo hicieran, no van a detenerme-

-tengo que decirlo, estoy impresionado- se rio –y sobre eso- miro su ceja –no lo hice a propósito… lo siento-

-he tenido peores- respondió ella

-¿cómo murió?-

-¿Ed?- Merle asintió en silencio –la noche que Rick, Daryl y el resto fueron de regreso por ti a Atlanta el campamento fue atacado-

-tuvo lo que se merecía- dijo el, un "si" se le atoro en la garganta, por más horrible que haya sido su vida con Ed ella no le deseaba la muerte, en el fondo de su corazón siempre guardo la esperanza de que su esposo cambiaria, suspiro dejando ir también los recuerdo de todos esos años de sufrimiento

-¿Andrea esta con mi hija?-

-todo el tiempo-

-¿cómo llegaron hasta allí?-

-las encontré en el bosque, un poco más al sur de aquí, estábamos inspeccionando algo-

-¿sobrevivieron ellas solas todo este tiempo?-

-no estaban solas, Michonne estaba con ellas-

-¿Michonne? ¿la misma Michonne que llego ayer a la prisión?- Merle asintió sonriente -¿por qué no mencionaste eso antes?-

-nadie pregunto- se rio mientras Carol lo miraba con desaprobación –Andrea me conto todo lo que paso en la granja, demonios fui allí buscando a mi hermano, me dijo como se separó del resto de ustedes, estuvo cerca de morir, pero apareció Michonne al rescate-

-¿y Sophia?- Carol se giró totalmente en su asiento para poder verlo de frente -¿cómo se encontraron con ella?-

-según me dijo Andrea cuando se encontró con Michonne tu hija ya estaba con ella, no tengo muchos detalles, no le agradó mucho a Michonne-

-probablemente porque la estabas buscando para matarla-

-no es nada personal- se rio –solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo-

-qué clase de persona es el gobernador para ordenarte matar a alguien-

-voy a ser sincero, no sé qué problema tiene el gobernador con Michonne, pero hace lo que tiene que hacer para mantener al pueblo a salvo… no me digas que el sheriff tiene las manos limpias- Carol se quedó en silencio dándole la razón

-sé que estas planeando algo Merle- dijo Carol después de estar unos minutos en silencio

-¿qué te hace creer eso?-

-tú no eres la clase de persona que hace algo sin pedir nada a cambio- Merle le sonrió

-es cierto- y mirándola un momento continúo –quiero a mi hermano- volvió a mirar el camino frente a el

–solo recuerda que Daryl está con nosotros ahora. Así que si lo arruinas, si haces algo mal, cualquier cosa que pueda dañar a mi familia, dame solo una razón Merle y te asesinare sin dudarlo- el hombre se rio un poco nervioso, el tono en que lo dijo había sido bastante amenazante tenía que admitirlo.

-no creo que amenazarme sea muy inteligente de tu parte, pero tienes agallas debo reconocerlo-

-Daryl no te lo perdonaría. Si quieres a tu hermano como dices, tendrás que ayudarme- Merle siguió conduciendo en silencio esperando que las cosas resultaran como las estaba planeando, si Carol tenía razón las cosas podían complicarse.

-Nos estamos quedando sin gasolina, vamos a tener que caminar-

-¿qué tan lejos estamos?-

-no mucho- se detuvo junto a la carretera y ambos bajaron del auto –por aquí- Carol lo siguió internándose en el bosque que se extendía a su derecha –hay una brecha que nos llevara hasta la puerta principal del pueblo, si nos damos prisa podemos llegar esta tarde-

Caminaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que un ruido los puso en alerta, Carol empuño su cuchillo mirando alrededor, de repente frente a ellos aparecieron una docena de walkers

-¡no podemos con tantos solo nosotros dos!- dijo Carol enterrando su cuchillo en el cráneo de uno de los walkers

-vamos, ¡por aquí!- ordeno Merle y Carol lo siguió, corrieron unos metros todavía siendo perseguidos por mas walkers de los que podían manejar incluso con las pistolas, entre el bosque se encontraron con una cabaña en la que no dudaron en entrar, esconderse era su mejor oportunidad para sobrevivir, en cuanto entraron un olor putrefacto los golpeo, Carol se llevó una mano a la cara tratando de cubrir su nariz mientras Merle recorría la pequeña construcción

-que es ese olor- pregunto Carol pero Merle le hizo una seña de que se callara, se acercó silenciosamente y él le señalo la cama frente a la que estaba parado, saco una linterna e ilumino la sucia cama, Merle la miro y ella asintió con la cabeza, el extendió una mano y con un movimiento rápido jalo las sabanas

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?- un hombre se puso de pie apuntándole con su escopeta a Merle

-no queremos hacerle daño- intervino Carol levantando ambas manos en señal de rendición

-¡salgan de mi casa!- grito el al mismo tiempo que los walkers se amontonaban contra la puerta de la casa

-tranquilo, nadie tiene que salir lastimado- dijo Merle mirando brevemente hacia la puerta

-¡váyanse ahora mismo!-

-no podemos salir ahora, hay walkers afuera- respondió Carol

-¡llamare a la policía!-

-Dios, está completamente loco- Merle se rio y el hombre le apunto a la cabeza balbuceando nerviosamente –tranquilo, porque no bajas tu arma-

-por favor no queremos hacerle daño- Carol se acercó unos pasos y el hombre la miro nervioso, Merle aprovecho esta distracción y trato de quitarle la escopeta, en medio del forcejeo varios disparos se escaparon del arma rompiendo la ventana que estaba detrás de Carol, Merle finalmente le quito la escopeta y el hombre intento escapar arrojando a Carol contra el suelo en su camino, justo antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta Merle le disparo en la nuca

-maldición- dijo Merle viendo como afuera los walkers comenzaban a amontonarse más

-¿ahora como salimos de aquí?- pregunto Carol sacudiéndose los restos de vidrios de las manos, Merle se acercó hasta la puerta trasera y la abrió examinado los alrededores luego camino hasta la parte delantera de la casa

-más vale que corras rápido si quieres ver a tu hija de nuevo- Merle se acercó hasta la puerta principal poniendo su mano sobre la perilla

-utilizarlo como sebo y salir por la puerta trasera, ¿ese es el plan?-

-¿estas lista?- Carol asintió con la cabeza respirando profundamente, -hagámoslo- dicho esto Merle abrió la puerta y los walkers comenzaron a entrar distrayéndose con el cadáver del hombre, sin hacer ruido ambos corrieron de nuevo a la brecha que habían dejado antes con algunos walkers tras ellos –¡sigue corriendo!- le ordeno Merle al ver a mas walkers aparecer, ella lo obedeció tratando de ignorar el peso de la bolsa que estaba cargando y el ardor en sus manos, miro un momento atrás viendo como el número de walkers aumentaba, cuando volvió la vista al frente se encontró con un walker que abrió la boca listo para morderla

-¡Carol!- ella se quedó congelada un momento tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras Rick, Oscar, Glenn, Daryl y Michonne acaban con los walkers -¿estás bien?- le pregunto Rick

-estoy bien- miro el cadáver que había caído sobre sus pies, tenía una flecha en la cabeza. Daryl la había salvado, otra vez.

-¡Hey! oficial amigable, que gusto verte otra vez-

-¡¿en qué diablos estabas pensando?!- Daryl se acercó hasta Carol -¿estás buscando que te maten? Y tu- señalo a Merle -¡no debiste traerla!-

-ella me apunto con un arma, además ¿cómo decirle que no a tan encantadora mujer?- Merle se rio mientras Glenn trataba de que Daryl no asesinara a su hermano en ese momento

-todo el mundo cálmese, no queremos atraer a más walkers- todos obedecieron al líder –Carol, regresa a la prisión, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto-

-¡no voy a volver!-

-nadie te está preguntando, vas a regresar a la prisión ¡casi te mueres aquí! ¡otra vez!- ella suspiro tratando de contener las lágrimas, Daryl tenía esa mirada, la misma que el resto del grupo le dedicaba "pobre e indefensa Carol, no puede cuidarse a sí misma" por eso había perdido a su hija, por eso Andrea se había separado del grupo, por eso T-Dog había muerto, porque la pobre Carol no podía cuidarse sola. Lo odiaba, ya no era como antes, ella no era débil y estaba harta de ser subestimada, Daryl también la subestimaba y eso la hacía sentirse aún peor

-no voy a volver sin Sophia- dijo ella endureciendo su voz

-¿acaso no me escuchaste?-

-Daryl baja la voz- intervino Rick -nosotros iremos por Sophia-

-¿y cuál es tu plan sheriff? ¿llegar agitando banderas blancas? se los dije ayer, el gobernador no deja que nadie se valla-

-tenemos armas-

-sí, y ninguna de ellas tiene balas, no seas ingenuo hermanito, en Woodbury hay todo un ejército, no durarían ni cinco minutos contra ellos-

-tenemos un plan mejor- respondió Carol

XXXXX

-¿Estas segura de esto?- pregunto Rick dándole una mochila

-voy a traer a mi hija a casa- Rick asintió con la cabeza y se despidieron con un corto abrazo

-no confíes en el Gobernador- Michonne se le acerco y hablando más bajo continúo –no es lo que parece-

-sé que tú encontraste a Sophia-

-de haber sabido que había gente buscándola la hubiera regresado-

-¿ella no te dijo nada?-

-estaba inconsciente, creo que trepo un árbol tratando de escapar de un walker, días después regrese a donde la había encontrado pero había demasiados walkers en el bosque, fue cuando encontré a Andrea, volvimos a la carretera pero no había rastros de su grupo- Carol le sonrió

–gracias por cuidarla todo este tiempo- dijo abrazándola

Detrás de ellas Daryl observaba como Carol se despedía del resto, dentro de el todo le gritaba que no era una buena idea, pero de alguna manera Rick la había apoyado en su decisión, tal vez al ver que de ninguna manera la haría regresar, de haber sido por él se la habría llevado por la fuerza, cuando Carol se le acerco con la intención de despedirse el gruño fastidiado aun meditando la situación

-yo iré también-

-¿qué?- el cazador no respondió en cambio tomo la mochila que Carol estaba cargando en la mano y se la puso en la espalda, Rick solo se limpió el sudor de la frente y miro suspirando hacia el pueblo

-Rick…- el policía le pidió que se detuviera con un gesto

-está bien- respondió el con las manos en la cintura

-¿te unes a la fiesta también hermanito?-

-¿cuántos días necesitas Merle?-

-solo tres sheriff- respondió el sonriente

-volveremos- dijo Daryl despidiéndose de Rick

-¿ya acabaron las lágrimas?- intervino Merle –vamos, ya es hora- dicho esto el hombre comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta principal con Daryl y Carol siguiéndolo. El sol se escondía tras los improvisados muros del pueblo y a la derecha un gran letrero les daba la bienvenida al pueblo de Woodbury.

XXXXX

:D Técnicamente había escrito este capítulo hace como un mes, pero no me gusto y lo volví a escribir todo… sé que prometí más Caryl pero este capítulo era necesario! prometo explayarme en el próximo, ¡ya falta tan poco para la cuarta temporada! además ¿ya vieron la nueva imagen promocional?, ¿ya vieron como Daryl tiene un brazo sobre ella?, ya vieron como la mira como pensando "oh es tan hermosa, oh Dios la amo" :DDD OMG it´s happening! *se aclara la garganta*… como dije, capitulo cuatro Caryl shippers. Reviews are love ;)

¡ MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME!.


	4. What we're waiting for

Agradecimientos especiales para Anto Bones 16, JennMcFanSamy & a Haruhi (hola Haruhi!) por sus fantásticos reviewsC:

Capítulo 4: What we're waiting for.

Impresionante, esa era la palabra, Woodbury parecía haberse quedado congelado en el tiempo, como antes de que todo comenzara, las calles estaban completamente vacías e impecablemente limpias, una hilera de plantas y flores adornaban las aceras, el césped estaba bien podado, los edificios en buen estado y a lo largo de la calle unas antorchas iluminaban lo suficiente para darse cuenta de todos esos detalles. Impresionante. Daryl caminando a su lado parecía igual de asombrado que ella, todo estaba resultando bien a pesar del momento de tensión que habían tenido cuando les habían quitado sus armas, Merle con un gesto les había dicho que estaba bien, por más nerviosa que se sintiera sin su cuchillo lo último que quería hacer era llamar la atención negativamente. Entrar había sido relativamente fácil hasta el momento todo gracias a Merle. Los habían escoltado hasta uno de los edificios de lo que parecía ser la calle principal, una vez allí un hombre alto y bien parecido se había acercado con Merle y habían hablado en voz baja un rato mirando en su dirección de vez en vez

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto el hombre dirigiéndose a Daryl, no llevaban ni diez minutos ahí y ya podía ver todos los huecos en su plan, huecos que podían arruinarlo todo

-su nombre es Norman- respondió Carol al ver a Daryl casi pronunciar su nombre real ganándose así la atención de todas las personas en la habitación

-¿y tú eres?- le pregunto sonriente

-Melissa-

-Es un placer, Merle me conto lo que sucedió-

-ellos salvaron mi trasero Gobernador- intervino Merle parado más al fondo de la habitación

-es una pena que hayan perdido al resto de su grupo, nosotros perdimos a varios de los nuestros ahí también, pero estarán a salvo aquí, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ustedes, cierto Merle- el mayor de los Dixon sonrió

-apreciamos mucho lo que están haciendo por nosotros- dijo Carol mirando a Daryl, el gobernador le sonrió examinándolos un momento –lo que hicieron aquí es… increíble, llevamos mucho tiempo afuera y nunca pensé que algo como este pueblo pudiera existir-

-eso es porque tenemos buenas personas aquí, pero siempre se necesitan más manos, hay mucho trabajo, si tienen la intención de quedarse estoy seguro que pueden ser de utilidad para Woodbury-

-estaremos encantados de ayudar-

–deben estar cansados, hablaremos más en la mañana, Shumpert y Merle los llevaran a su habitación- luego se acercó al otro hombre en la habitación y le murmuro algo - bienvenidos a Woodbury- dijo dándoles una última mirada.

Salieron del edificio y caminaron un par de calles, Michonne no había exagerado cuando les dijo que era un pueblo entero, se detuvieron por fin frente a un edificio mucho más pequeño que el anterior, subieron hasta el segundo piso del mismo y el otro hombre que los estaba escoltando les abrió una puerta

-se quedaran aquí por ahora- dijo Merle invitándolos a entrar –hay ropa limpia y comida también, además de un baño completo para la señorita, estoy seguro que estas ansiosa por ponerte más presentable para… las personas del pueblo- se rio mirando a Carol –solo asegúrense de no malgastar el agua y mantener las luces bajas, mi amigo Shumper estará en el corredor esta noche por si necesitan algo- agrego señalando al hombre

-espera ¿acaso nos estará vigilando? ¿por qué?-

-solo precaución "Norman"- Merle le sonrió a su hermano pequeño –no sabemos qué clase de personas son, no es nada personal, nos veremos en la mañana- dijo desapareciendo por la puerta

Daryl y Carol se quedaron de pie examinando la habitación, las paredes estaban decoradas con algunas pinturas y una ventana con vista a la calle dejaba entrar la fría brisa nocturna, a su derecha había una pequeña mesa repleta de comida con un par de sillas a los costados y justo en medio de la habitación una gran cama doble con ropa sobre ella.

Entonces ya estaba ahí, ya estaban ahí, tan cerca de Sophia, tal vez estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en la habitación junto a ella, en el edificio de junto o cruzando la calle, su hija estaba allí en alguna parte. Respiro profundamente calmando su ansiedad, solo una noche más, eso era todo lo que tenía que soportar.

-¿Norman?- Daryl rompió el silencio -¿tengo cara de Norman?- agrego mientras atravesaba la habitación

-estuviste a punto de decir Daryl Dixon… Norman y Melissa eran los nombres de los mejores amigos de Sophia, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió- respondió ella echándole un vistazo al pequeño baño que estaba del lado izquierdo de la habitación –oh por Dios una bañera, no estaría mal si la usamos, definitivamente necesito un baño- el cazador hizo una mueca mientras acercaba una silla hasta la ventana y se sentaba mirando hacia afuera –no tenías que haber venido… yo hubiera podido manejarlo sola- dijo ella tomando la ropa limpia que estaba sobre la cama

-¿cómo con esos walkers en el bosque?- respondió el mirándola con los brazos cruzados

-me las hubiera arreglado-

-claro-

-¿por qué estás tan enojado?-

-¿por qué?- el cazador se puso de pie -te robaste mis malditas llaves y te metiste a ti misma en todo esto ¿qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera sido más rápido que ese podrido? ¿he? y todo este pueblo ¡tienen artillería pesada! ¿acaso los viste? y tú solo hablas de tomar un baño de burbujas ¿y quieres saber por qué estoy enojado? Jesucristo-

-no hubieras venido entonces, no te necesito murmurando por ahí, con esa cara en tu rostro, mirándome de esa forma… ¡deja de verme así!-

-¿¡cómo!?-

-¡como Rick y Glenn y Maggie y el resto lo hace!… no necesito que sientas lastima por mí en este momento- Daryl cambio su expresión de inmediato mientras Carol luchaba contra las lágrimas –deja de subestimarme- concluyo desapareciendo por la puerta del baño.

XXXXX

Por un momento no pudo concentrase en nada más que en la sensación de su piel suave estremeciéndose bajos sus manos, el sudor y la sangre se mezclaban en su caída y se perdían más abajo, sus propias manos temblaban en la espalda de ella, su corazón latía tan fuerte que casi no alcanzaba a oír nada más, el olor a flores que ahora desprendía el cuerpo limpio de ella y la cercanía, las gotas de agua que salían de su cabello y recorrían su espalda desnuda, el silencio mutuo pero sobre todo el miedo inundaban la habitación que a cada segundo parecía hacerse más pequeña

-¿Cómo paso esto?- pregunto el tratando de ignorar la interesante vista que tenía a través del espejo que estaba frente a ellos de su pecho siendo cubierto apenas por una toalla

-creo que… Dios- "concéntrate Daryl"

-¿estás bien?-

-sí… tal vez si fueras más amable-

-tal vez si dejaras de moverte tanto-

-está bien, solo hazlo, terminemos con esto- Daryl la miro buscando su aprobación –hazlo- no tuvo que decirlo dos veces, ella arqueo su espalda de dolor por un momento dejando escapar de sus labios una maldición

-Dios mujer, podrías por un día mantener la sangre dentro de tu cuerpo- dijo el alejando los pensamientos que había tenido antes -¿cómo es que no notaste que tenías un gran trozo de vidrio en tu espalda?- agrego presionando algodón contra la herida

-supongo que fue la adrenalina-

-¿cómo llego hasta allí en primer lugar?-

-debió ser cuando Merle y yo entramos en esa cabaña- Daryl la miro a través del espejo frunciendo el ceño –estábamos tratando de ocultarnos, pero este hombre apareció y nos amenazó con una escopeta, Merle peleo con él y unos tiros rompieron una ventana-

-los disparos que escuchamos, pero como termino esto- le mostro el vidrio -en tu espalda-

-me caí-

-¿te caíste?-

-de hecho me empujaron-

¿Qué la empujaron? tendría que haber sido un tonto para creer que Merle tendría una pizca de cuidado con ella, eso había estado deseando todo el camino a Woodbury, pero su hermano ni siquiera estaba cerca de ella cuando los habían alcanzado en el bosque, estaba muy ocupado corriendo por su propia vida. La gran herida que estaba limpiando en su espalda baja no era la única que tenía, pequeños raspones y algunas contusiones resaltaban en la piel blanca de ella –demonios-

-¿está muy mal?- pregunto ella preocupada, parece que había pensado en voz alta

-es superficial, por eso debió doler más- se estiro sobre ella y alcanzo una gaza que estaba sobre el lavabo –sanara pronto- concluyo el poniendo la gaza sobre la herida

-gracias- dijo ella abandonando el banco donde había estado sentada y dedicándole una sonrisa a Daryl

-no te subestimo- soltó el casi sin pensar en lo que decía mientras se ponía de pie –nunca lo he hecho. Sé que eres fuerte pero aun así yo… no estoy enojado, me preocupo por ti- admitió mirando hacia la puerta incómodamente mientras Carol se acomodaba la toalla alrededor del torso -te pierdo de vista solo un momento y mira lo que sucede, en la prisión, luego un loco te apunta con un arma y cuando te vi casi siendo mordida me asuste tanto que… - se arrepintió de haber dicho eso inmediatamente después de que las palabras salieron de su boca ¿porque había dicho eso? se maldijo mentalmente

Carol se quedó de pie mirándolo sorprendida, procesando todo lo que había escuchado. Con todo lo sucedido no se había detenido a pensar en eso, y ahora Daryl estaba ahí diciéndole que se preocupaba, que temía por la vida de ella, el duro cazador asustado ¿de perderla a ella? El peso de todas las cosas que habían estado pasando entre ellos las últimas semanas, Dios ¡en todo el maldito invierno! cayó sobre ella haciéndola olvidar donde estaba, hasta ahora la inseguridad la había frenado de hacer algo más que no pudiera tomarse como algo meramente amistoso, porque antes que todo eran amigos, pero ella no lo quería de la manera como quería a Rick o a cualquier otro hombre del grupo. Ella en realidad estaba enamorada de Daryl Dixon, no había manera de negarlo y lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo. De un momento a otro todo se volvió más incómodo, ella allí solo usando un par de jeans. El pequeño cuarto de baño de repente le recordó su claustrofobia.

-era la única forma- respondió tratando de controlar el temblor en sus labios –tuve que hacerlo, por Sophia- el cazador apoyo la espalda contra la puerta y por fin la miro a los ojos

-lo sé-

-lamento causarte tantos problemas- dijo ella respirando profundamente -pero me alegra que seas tú quien este conmigo- en medio de un ataque de valentía acorto el espacio que había entre los dos.

De nuevo el olor de ella inundo sus pulmones, estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento quemando contra su boca, se encontró increíblemente atraído por ese par de ojos azules que lo miraban con expectación, la sonrisa que ella tenía antes había desaparecido para remplazar su rostro con una expresión que no podía descifrar, como si estuviera buscando algo dentro de él, contuvo el aliento tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, el recuerdo de sus manos sobre la piel suave de ella llego hasta su mente haciendo a sus rodillas temblar, ¿era eso? solo cuando la creyó muerta fue cuando pudo darse cuenta de la importancia que tenía para él, era como lo había creído en ese momento, admitiendo la verdad solo para él, sin decirlo nunca en voz alta, sin pensarlo demasiado, sin saber cómo sentirse al respecto y mucho menos que hacer con eso, ahora todo estaba claramente frente a él, de la forma más literal que jamás pudiera imaginar y ella no estaba muerta, estaba ahí, esperando por él, esperando a que por fin el pudiera admitirlo, decirlo tal vez no en voz alta, tal vez esperando que solo lo reconociera con todas sus letras y con todas las consecuencias que ese sentimiento pudieran traer. Soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo en un suspiro, no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había estado así, tan cerca de ella, podía sentir toda la sangre de su cuerpo en su cara ¿él no era acaso un hombre adulto? ¿por qué no podía lidiar con este tipo de situaciones de la manera que Rick o incluso Glenn lo hacían? en ellos parecía tan fácil, en ese momento de hecho a él le parecía mucho más fácil admitirlo en frente de todos los demás que en frente de Carol. Ella se mordió el labio inferior haciendo que su corazón (si es que era posible) latiera más rápido "bésala" pero eso era mucho más de lo que siquiera había pensado hasta ese momento, la situación lo golpeo con tal fuerza que lo único que pudo sentir fue pánico, alejo su mirada de la de ella y salió de la habitación casi como si su vida dependiera de ello cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Carol apoyo la cabeza contra la puerta "grandioso trabajo Carol Peletier" acababa de convertir un simple momento de tensión en algo mucho más intenso e incómodo, la valentía que había sentido antes se convirtió en puro arrepentimiento ¿en que estaba pensando? Dios se arrepentía tanto de haber cruzado esa línea tan explícitamente, el desastre que hubiera sido si ella se hubiera dejado llevar por su impulso y lo hubiera besado sin titubeos, sin embargo se había quedado esperando a que el tomara la decisión final, buscando mientras tanto en su mirada algo remotamente parecido a aprobación por lo que ella estaba haciendo, algo que respaldara que el sentimiento era mutuo, que no había imaginado todo el asunto, pero no pudo ver nada más allá de su pánico, pánico que la contagio también a ella al darse cuenta de la poca distancia que había entre sus labios, pánico que la inundaba ahora al darse cuenta de que en verdad había arruinado las cosas. Aun reprochándose por su acción termino de vestirse, suspiro tratando de reunir el valor suficiente para salir y enfrentarlo, ella lo había presionado para que hiciera algo para lo que simplemente (parecía) no estaba preparado, quedaba también la posibilidad de que el no sintiera lo mismo que ella, que las flores y los chistes y las cosas que le había dicho no fueran más que por un sentimiento fraternal, esa era la idea más dolorosa pero era una de las mayores posibilidades, ella tenía que reconocerla y aceptarla. Se sacudió todos esos pensamientos y se concentró en Sophia, ciertamente no era momento de pensar en romance.

Para su suerte cuando por fin salió lo encontró muy ocupado como para hablar, estaba sentado junto a la ventana con varios platos sobre las piernas, la miro un segundo y luego volvió toda su atención de nuevo a su comida, el recuerdo de no haber comido nada en todo e día le abrió el apetito a ella también, se sentó frente a la mesa ignorando la tensión en el aire y comió en silencio sin prestarle atención al hombre que estaba a solo unos metros de ella.

Esa mujer iba a ser su perdición. Después de comer había huido al baño con el pretexto de tomar una ducha y ciertamente la necesitaba, estando bajo el agua pudo al fin calmarse, se convencido mentalmente que se concentraría en el plan. Sacar a Sophia sin ser descubiertos y volver lo antes posible a la prisión. Fácil. Para cuando salió del baño Carol ya estaba dormida en un extremo de la cama, el volvió a su posición frente a la ventana. Estaban tan cerca de recuperar a Sophia, la búsqueda que había empezado nueve meses antes estaba por terminar, era increíble como todo los había guiado hasta ella, esa niñita tenía que ser ruda, se había mantenido con vida, con la ayuda de Michonne y Andrea si, aun así eso no era algo que se pudiera tomar a la ligera. De nuevo "sacar a Sophia sin ser descubiertos, sacar a Andrea y a Merle sin ser descubiertos, no ser comidos en el camino, no ser asesinados en el camino y volver lo antes posible a la prisión" no tan fácil. Tenía que concentrarse.

-¿No vas a dormir?- la voz de Carol lo saco de sus pensamientos ¿cómo iba a dormir en un momento así? –no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora mismo, debes estar cansado- estaba acostumbrado a estar cansado –hay mucho por hacer mañana necesitas descansar- levanto las sabanas y con una mano lo invito a entrar a la cama –vamos- Daryl miro en su dirección sin poder ver su rostro realmente por la falta de luz

-en un minuto- respondió el mordiéndose el pulgar.

No había forma de que el durmiera esa noche, estaban en un lugar lleno de desconocidos totalmente desarmados y como si eso no fuera suficiente el asunto con Carol le había añadido mucha más tensión a toda la cosa, simplemente no había manera de que el conciliara el sueño con todo eso en su mente, con ella durmiendo justo a su lado, no era como que no estuvieran acostumbrados a dormir juntos porque de hecho eso había sucedido muchas veces durante el invierno pero esto era diferente, estaban compartiendo la misma cama, estaban solos y el no podía dejar de recordar los eventos que habían pasado un par de horas antes. Iba a necesitar otro baño de agua fría.

Increíblemente había conseguido quedarse dormido en algún punto durante la noche, le tomo un momento recordar donde estaba cuando despertó con los débiles rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana, a su lado el lugar que Carol había ocupado estaba vacío, se irguió sobre la cama y se puso sus botas preguntándose donde estaría ella, su respuesta no tardó mucho en llegar al verla aparecer por la puerta del baño

-Buenos días- dijo animadamente mientras se acercaba a la cama, él le devolvió el saludo sin mirarla - ¿crees que deberíamos…- unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron a la mujer

-¡Norman, Melissa! ¡hora de levantarse!- la voz inconfundible de Merle los relajo a ambos y finalmente Daryl abrió la puerta –allí estas pequeño Norman- dijo Merle parado en el umbral de la puerta -perdón por molestar tan temprano pero les traigo un regalo- Merle se hizo a un lado y con un movimiento teatral señalo a las personas que estaban paradas detrás de él.

-¡Sophia!- Carol se llevó las manos a la cara rompiendo en llanto mientras la pequeña rubia la miraba impresionada –Sophia…- la niña salió de su aturdimiento & corrió hasta los brazos de su madre balbuceando algo que no alcanzo a escuchar, Andrea los miro un momento sin parpadear, como si estuviera asegurándose de que lo que veía era real, dio unos pasos dentro de la habitación y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Daryl sin poder articular una palabra, con lágrimas en los ojos le dedico una sonrisa y este la correspondió sin poder dejar de ver la escena que tenía en frente, madre e hija al fin reunidas, un alivio que no había sentido hace mucho inundo su pecho, Carol que ahora estaba de rodillas en el suelo puso sus manos alrededor de la cara de su hija y la miro como tratando de capturar en su memoria cada rasgo y cada peca del rostro de la niña, estaba mucho más alta y su cabello rubio caía graciosamente sobre su espalda, más largo de lo que recordaba, parecía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que la había visto, se dio cuenta de que no recordaba el sonido de su voz, tal vez porque nunca la había escuchado hablar, Daryl en realidad no había tenido ningún contacto con ella pero nunca había estado más feliz de ver a alguien –gracias a Dios estas bien cariño- dijo Carol abrazando a la niña de nuevo -te he extrañado tanto- miro sobre la cabeza de Sophia sonriente -¡Andrea!- las mujeres se abrazaron con Sophia en medio de las dos llorando desconsoladamente

-yo trate de regresar- comenzó a hablar la niña en medio de su llanto –como el señor Grimes dijo, pero apareció otro y yo corrí, yo corrí en otra dirección pero me persiguió y trepe un árbol y la rama se rompió- tomo aire y luego continuo – lo siento mami ¿estas enojada conmigo?-

-por supuesto que no cariño- respondió Carol depositando un beso en la frente de su hija

-cuando desperté estaba con Michonne, le dije que tenía que regresar contigo pero había demasiados walkers, luego nos encontramos con Andrea-

-después de que me salvaste pensamos que habías muerto- dijo Carol acariciando el cabello de su hija

-casi ¿qué paso? ¿dónde está el resto?-

-oh no vas a creerlo- intervino Merle – hay mucho de qué hablar blondie-

XXXXX

-Cariño antes de que te vayas tienes que prometerme algo-

-¿qué?-

-si alguien te pregunta, no importa quien sea, tu no me conoces, ni a mí ni a Daryl- la niña miro al cazador y luego de nuevo a su madre

-¿por qué no?-

-te lo explicare todo después, ahora necesito que me prometas que no le dirás a nadie que soy tu madre ¿puedes hacer eso por mí?-

-¿vas a contarme después?-

-lo hare. ¿Es una promesa?- Sophia lo dudo un momento

-ok- respondió asintiendo con la cabeza –lo prometo ¿te veré después de la escuela verdad?-

-por supuesto cariño-

-vamos Sof' dejemos que los adultos hablen en privado, el tío Merle se asegurara de que llegues a la escuela-

-¿cómo que tío?- pregunto Sophia pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un guiño del mayor de los Dixon, Andrea se rio ante la insinuación mientras Daryl fulminaba con la mirada a su hermano

-Sophia se hace tarde- dijo Carol sonriendo, la niña se despidió con un beso de su madre para después desaparecer por la puerta con Merle a su lado

-no entiendo, si todos los demás están bien ¿por qué no están con ellos? ¿qué está sucediendo?- dijo Andrea con las manos en la cintura

-vamos a llevarnos a Sophia con nosotros, solo vinimos aquí por ella- respondió el cazador

-y por ti- agrego Carol

-¿quieren llevársela? ¿por qué?-

-tenemos nuestro propio hogar-

-¿es el mismo lugar donde Lori y T-Dog murieron?-

-es seguro ahora- intervino Daryl

-aquí es seguro, deberían haber traído al resto del grupo, hay un lugar para todos aquí en Woodbury-

-mi hermano y Michonne ya nos contaron sobre los encantos de este pueblo y del gobernador-

-¿Michonne esta con ustedes?- Carol asintió con la cabeza –no puedo creerlo, ¿qué fue lo que les dijo? ¿qué Philip está loco o algo como eso? ¡porque eso no es verdad!-

-si "Philip" está loco o no, no es nuestro problema, esto no es personal- respondió Daryl

-eres una de nosotros Andrea, puedes regresar al grupo-

-hay gente aquí que me necesita ¿viste lo bien que esta Sophia? tiene amigos, va a la escuela ¡tiene una vida aquí! ¿y tú quieres llevártela? Deberías pensar en lo que es mejor para tu hija-

-¡lo estoy haciendo!- Carol se pasó una mano por la cara como reprochándose por haber levantado la voz -te debo tanto por cuidar de Sophia todo este tiempo- dijo suavizando su tono de voz -si quieres quedarte aquí… eres una mujer adulta, no podemos obligarte a venir, pero Sophia es mi hija y yo decido lo que es mejor para ella-

-estas cometiendo un error Carol-

-tal vez, pero nuestra familia está esperando por nosotros y no voy a perder a Sophia otra vez- Andrea se cruzó de brazos y se quedó callada unos minutos

-¿qué es lo que tienen planeado? ¿llevársela en medio de la noche?- Daryl y Carol se miraron un segundo -¿ese es su plan? ¡increíble! Ni siquiera es necesario, si hablan con Philip él lo entenderá, no se opondrá a que Sophia este con su madre ¿por qué complicaron tanto las cosas? vienen aquí con nombres falsos y planes para secuestrar a una niña de trece años cuando todos podemos actuar como los adultos que somos-

-no es tan simple… apuesto a que no sabes que tu querido Philip mando a un grupo para matar a Michonne-

-¿qué?-

-Merle nos lo conto-

-sé que es tu hermano pero ¿en verdad le crees a Merle?-

-Michonne puede comprobarlo-

-está mintiendo-

-es como Daryl dijo- intervino Carol -¡no es personal! es por precaución, no queremos ocasionar problemas- la rubio hizo una mueca -Andrea ¿estas con nosotros?- dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, Andrea suspiro

-¿cuándo piensan hacerlo?-

-si todo sale bien, mañana- dijo Daryl, Andrea asintió con la cabeza

-me da gusto que estén bien- dijo saliendo de la habitación

XXXXX

Woodbury le gustaba mucho menos ahora, con la luz del día la gente también inundaba las calles volviendo el pueblo muy bullicioso para su gusto, las personas se paseaba de un lugar a otro entretenidos con distintas tareas. El gobernador era alguien demasiado sospechoso, todo era demasiado "encantador" como para ser real, esa mañana les había mostrado todo el pueblo, tenía a todos los idiotas comiendo de su mano, hablo todo el tiempo sobre la importancia de la comunidad en los tiempos difíciles y un montón de mierda como esa ¿a quién quería impresionar? trato de fingir interés en lo que estaba diciendo pero se mantuvo sin decir una palabra, Carol estaba siendo mucho más receptiva, viendo todo con admiración y hablando amablemente con todos. No, Woodbury no le daba una buena sensación, él era después de todo un cazador y sus instintos no le habían fallado antes.

-como les mencione ayer, todos aquí tienen un trabajo, pienso que tal vez tú puedes vigilar los muros ¿usas una ballesta no es así?- Daryl asintió con la cabeza –sin ruido y manteniendo distancia, eso es inteligente- el gobernador le sonrió -¿qué opinas tú?-

-podría hacer eso- acepto el, si eso significaba tener de vuelta su ballesta

-excelente, y tú Melissa, bueno ya les mostré todo ¿por qué no eliges algo?- Carol seguro elegiría ayudar con el cuidado de los niños, cocinar o algo como eso, lejos de la vista de él, no necesitaba algo más en que preocuparse

-de hecho ella es una excelente tiradora- intervino Daryl –no desperdicia balas, directo a la cabeza-

-oh ¿enserio?-

-no soy tan buena-

-¿por qué no me haces una demostración? que sea tu entrevista de trabajo-

-de acuerdo- dicho esto el gobernador se abrió paso entre la gente con Daryl y Carol siguiéndolo

-buenos días Tyreese, Sasha- dijo subiendo unas escaleras hasta la cima del improvisado muro –quiero presentarles a nuestros nuevos residentes, Norman y Melissa-

-un placer- dijo el hombre mientras estrechaba la mano de Carol

-¿cómo ha estado?-

-bastante tranquilo, solo han aparecido unos cuantos- el gobernador tomo los binoculares que Tyreese estaba sosteniendo e inspecciono el bosque unos momentos, cuando por fin lo que estaba buscando apareció tambaleándose entre los arboles

-lo tengo-

-espera Sasha- el gobernador le pidió con una seña que le diera el rifle que estaba cargando y la mujer lo obedeció -muéstranos lo que puedes hacer- dijo ofreciéndole el arma a Carol, ella la tomo y dio un paso al frente acomodando sus brazos, se tomó su tiempo para fijar al walker en la mira y respirando profundamente jalo el gatillo

-¡eres buena! le diste justo entre los ojos- dijo el gobernador mirando a través de los binoculares

-¿eso quiere decir que tengo el trabajo?-

-es todo tuyo, de hecho por que no se quedan aquí ¿Sasha puedes hacerte cargo?-

-seguro-

-hare que alguien les traiga sus armas- el gobernador le devolvió los binoculares a Tyreese -me alegra tener personas tan capaces en el pueblo- concluyo bajando del muro y desapareciendo entre la gente que se esparcía a lo largo de la calle

-tú eres muy buena- la joven mujer se acercó hasta Carol sonriente

-es solo la práctica-

-¿has tenido mucha?-

-un día haya afuera es como un año entero, fue un invierno difícil-

-sí, nosotros llegamos aquí hace poco así que se de lo que estás hablando, teníamos un campamento éramos alrededor de ¿veinte?- dijo mirando al hombre que estaba a su lado y este con una mueca asintió en silencio -pero nos invadieron, las personas de aquí son las únicas decentes con las que nos hemos topado-

-las cosas están poniéndose cada vez más difíciles- Carol le devolvió el rifle a Sasha

-tenemos suerte de estar en un lugar como este- intervino Tyreese

-sí, eso creo- respondió Carol mirando a Daryl que estaba parado a unos metros de donde estaba ella, examinando el pueblo sin decir nada, claro que prácticamente había pasado toda la mañana en silencio, se atrevía a pensar que lo conocía lo suficiente como para poder leerlo pero en esta ocasión su ceño fruncido era todo lo que podía ver

-pero siempre es bueno estar preparado- la voz de Tyreese capto su atención de nuevo -soy muy malo disparando, tal vez puedas enseñarme algún truco-

-oh no Tyreese, no hay ningún truco en esto, como dije es la práctica- respondió ella tratando de sonar seria

-puedes llamarme Ty- el hombre le sonrió

-Ty- Carol le devolvió la sonrisa

Daryl que había estado fingiendo no escuchar la conversación se giró para ver al tal "Ty" siendo demasiado amistoso con Carol

-solo tomate tu tiempo, desde esta posición tienes esa ventaja, mira- señalo a un walker que se aproximaba al muro –intenta con ese- el hombre puso su rifle en posición y tras unos segundos jalo el gatillo pero sin éxito, Daryl esbozo un sonrisa al ver el tiro fallar "patético"

-he estado tratando de enseñarle por un semana- dijo Sasha

-soy tan malo para esto-

-vamos Ty, puedes hacerlo- dijo Carol dándole unas palmadas en el brazo, el hombre levanto el arma de nuevo y Carol se acercó hasta quedar cerca de su oído –tómalo con calma y fíjalo bien en la mira… ¿lo tienes?-

-si-

-mantenlo así, respira y cuando estés listo… - el walker cayó sobre su espalda

-¡lo hice!- el hombre lo celebro como si ese hubiera sido el último walker del mundo y allí estaba Carol, aplaudiendo como si así hubiera sido. Él había matado a dos walkers con una flecha en su costado Y había regresado por su cuenta a la granja Y había recibido una bala, nadie le había hecho una maldita fiesta esa vez… claro que, más tarde ese mismo día Carol le había dado un beso en la frente. Tal vez eso había sido mejor.

-Solo necesitas un poco más de práctica y tal vez algún día llegues a ser tan bueno como yo-

-tal vez podrías darme algunas clases- "sigue soñando" Carol y él se irían de ese maldito pueblo tan pronto como pudieran

-tal vez- respondió ella sonando un poco juguetona

-perdón que los interrumpa pero, sigo aquí- dijo Sasha señalándose a sí misma las risas de Carol y Ty no se hicieron esperar

-vamos Sasha, una mujer bonita y además con buena puntería es como sacarse la lotería por estos días- Carol sonrió avergonzada mirando el suelo

Daryl soltó un gruñido ¿dónde demonios estaba su ballesta cuando la necesitaba? "Ty" se estaba pasando de amistoso. Se arrepintió de no haber dejado que Carol se quedara ayudando con los niños.

XXXXX

La sensación de la bebida fría en su garganta era agradable, había pasado tanto tiempo tomando el agua hervida que se había olvidado lo bien que se sentía algo fresco en un día de verano, era agradable pero estúpido, vaya forma de desperdiciar energía. La gente ahí parecía no tener conciencia de que el mundo se había terminado porque estaban todos bastante tranquilos haciendo barbacoas, demonios hasta había un grupo de gente tocando música "seguro, atraigan a todos los walkers hasta aquí imbéciles".

-Tú eres el hermano de Merle ¿Daryl?- el asintió con la cabeza -no te reconocí sin tu ballesta y con el cabello tan largo ¿te gustaría que te lo cortara?-

-¿sabes cómo hacerlo?-

-no, pero puedo practicar contigo-

-no hay manera de que te deje acercarte a mi cuello con unas tijeras niña- respondió el tratando de no reírse

-Norman era el nombre mi mejor amigo- dijo Sophia después de unos minutos de silencio

-lo sé, tu madre me lo dijo… ella seguramente estaba pensando en ti cuando eligió los nombres-

-¿tú y mamá?…-

-¿qué?-

-no- sacudió la cabeza en negación mientras Daryl le daba otro sorbo a su bebida -olvídalo, solo… Melissa también era mi mejor amiga y sabes- la niña se acercó más a él y susurrando continuo –Norman estaba enamorado de ella- la limonada que estaba bebiendo se le atoro en la garganta haciéndolo toser vergonzosamente, la puerta del pequeño establecimiento que antes había funcionado con una florería se abrió y apareció Andrea con Carol a su lado "gracias Dios" como si una Peletier haciéndole comentarios comprometedores no fuera suficiente ahora se tenía que cuidar de una niña de trece años

-¿todo bien?- pregunto Andrea mirando la roja cara que tenía Daryl, este solo asintió con la cabeza aun recuperando el aliento

-¿consiguieron todas las cosas?- pregunto Sophia

-sí, podemos irnos ahora- respondió Carol

-estoy ansiosa por mostrarte lo buena que me he vuelto cocinando-

-eso habrá que verlo jovencita-

-Sophia adelántate y comienza a preparar todo, nosotros iremos por algo más y te alcanzaremos en unos minutos- le ordeno Andrea

-de acuerdo- respondió la niña despidiéndose con un gesto de su madre, una vez que Sophia estaba fuera de su vista Andrea los miro con seriedad

-después de la cena hay una- lo dudo un momento y luego continuo -reunión a la que Philip me pidió que los invitara-

-¿qué clase de reunión?- pregunto Daryl

-bueno- suspiro –no voy a decir que estoy de acuerdo pero, lo verán ustedes mismos- Daryl y Carol se miraron con duda en sus rostros –pero no se preocupen, vamos a preparar la cena-.

La "casa" de Sophia y Andrea consistía en un pequeño apartamento con un solo dormitorio, un baño y una pequeña área que cumplía la función de cocina y sala de estar, para cuando llegaron Sophia no había perdido tiempo y había comenzado con el lavando de la verdura, con una sonrisa las otras dos mujeres se unieron a la niña. Demasiado estrógeno para un lugar tan pequeño. Daryl tomo asiento frente a la mesa mordiéndose las uñas despistadamente

-Merle estará aquí en un momento- Andrea lo miro un segundo para luego continuar con su tarea –pensamos que esto sería aburrido para ti- Daryl había pasado la tarde siguiendo a las tres mujeres por el pueblo pero se había mantenido ocupado creando un mapa mental de Woodbury como para sentirse aburrido, ahora que lo pensaba si era aburrido –a menos que quieras ayudarnos a cocinar-

-¿y quitarle la oportunidad a Sophia de lucirse?-

-¿sabes cocinar?- pregunto la niña

-por supuesto y soy muy bueno-

-¿hay algo que Daryl Dixon no pueda hacer?- soltó Andrea con un risa

-yo podría hacerte una lista- Carol intervino dedicándole una breve sonrisa a Daryl, unos golpes en la puerta distrajeron su atención

-¡está abierto!- grito Andrea, la puerta se abrió para dejar ver al mayor de los Dixon

-señoritas, hermanito- saludo el hombre –oí que fueron todo un éxito en el pueblo hoy, el gobernador no dejaba de hablar de la jodidamente buena puntería que tienes ratoncita- agrego sentándose junto a su hermano –creo que tienes competencia blondie- se rio

-¿qué?- dijo Carol con la duda en su rostro – ¿a qué te refieres?-

-el señor Philip y Andrea son novios- dijo Sophia riéndose, así que esa era la razón por la que Andrea defendía tanto al gobernador, le había recordado a cuando estaban en la granja y ella era la única que no podía ver al maniático que era realmente Shane, incluso ahora la noticia de que Rick lo había matado, que Rick TUVO QUE matar a su mejor amigo no la había dejado satisfecha ¿qué tenía Andrea con los psicópatas?

-gracias Sophia- respondió la mujer ante las miradas que Carol y Daryl le estaban dando –no es así, somos amigos-

-sí, amigos con beneficio-

-no enfrente de Sophia Merle- intervino Carol el hombre levanto ambos brazos en señal de rendición aun sonriendo

-el punto es: todo está saliendo a la perfección, mañana podemos irnos-

-¿irnos?- pregunto Sophia mirando a su madre -¿eso es lo querías decirme?-

-no podemos quedarnos, vamos a volver con los demás-

-¿por qué no vienen ellos aquí?-

-tenemos nuestro propio hogar, todos están esperando a que vuelvas-

-no quiero irme- Carol suspiro ante la declaración de su hija

-no puedo quedarme aquí, la hermanita de Carl me necesita- Sophia miro hacia el suelo en silencio

-¿tú también vendrás?- pregunto mirando a Andrea, la mujer puso sus manos en los hombros de la niña negando con la cabeza -¿por qué no?-

-escucha, tu madre tiene gente que necesita que vuelva y yo gente que necesita que me quede, tienes que ir con ellos-

-no quiero, no quiero irme- chillo Sophia abrazando a Andrea

-pero tienes que hacerlo, tu lugar es al lado de tu madre… yo estaré bien-.

XXXXX

El ambiente se sentía cálido en comparación al aire que soplaba esa noche, las gradas en las que estaba sentada junto con Daryl se estremecían con el ánimo de las personas que gritaban emocionadas a su alrededor, en el centro de la improvisada arena Merle y un hombre al que la gente llamaba Martínez se repartían golpes sin la más mínima delicadeza, a su alrededor seis walkers con cadenas alrededor de su cuello limitaban el espacio donde los hombres luchaban, extendían los brazos tratando de alcanzar algo de la carne de cualquiera de los dos protagonistas de la noche

-Esto es enfermo-

-es estúpido, no puedo creer que mi hermano se rebaje de esta manera para entretener a un montón de imbéciles-

-deberíamos irnos-

-no- respondió el dándole una rápida mirada –no queremos atraer su atención- agrego mirando al gobernador que estaba de pie aplaudiendo con Andrea y Sophia a su lado.

Sophia no había aceptado la idea de irse de Woodbury por completo, pero cuando se mencionó el nombre de Michonne la niña dejo de protestar. Era obvio que se hubiera vuelto tan cercana a Andrea, pero tal parecía que Andrea no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a lo que tenía en ese pueblo, ni siquiera por Sophia o por Michonne ¿estaba tan enamorada de Philip? Si ella tuviera que escoger entre sus amigos o Daryl… suspiro cruzando los brazos sobre su estómago y volviendo su atención a Merle que ahora tenía a Martínez contra el suelo.

La "reunión" no era exactamente como se la había imaginado, todo contrastaba enormemente con la primera noche que habían pasado ahí, las enormes lámparas que le recordaban a las que utilizaban las escuelas para iluminar los campos de futbol eran la manera más tonta que había visto de gastar energía además de todo la luz caía muy brillante sobre el lugar haciéndola sentir insegura ¿desde qué distancia alcanzaba a verse y oírse todo ese alboroto? Todos sabían que los walkers eran más activos durante la noche y el viento que soplaba esa noche podía llevar el ruido muy lejos, de ninguna manera los muros resistirían tanto como para hacerle frente a una horda como la que había atacado la granja.

La confusión inundo rápidamente el lugar cuando los gritos de emoción se habían transformado en unos más angustiosos giro su cabeza tratando de descifrar de donde había venido cuando unos disparos impactaron contra las lámparas dejando todo el lugar en la oscuridad, el caos se apodero de la gente que intentaba abrirse paso entre las gradas mientras el sonido de las balas resonaba en sus oídos

-¡DARYL!-

XXXXX

:D ¡OH GOD! ¿Qué está pasando en Woodbury? Hagan sus apuestas ;) Déjenme saber que opinan de este capítulo. Ok, a mí me gustan las sutilezas y el "coqueteo" con Daryl y Carol, admito que quite varias cosas (Caryl stuff, things!) pero créanme, las cosas pasaran solo denme algo de tiempo porque dirán: ya tienen a Sophia ¿ahora qué? pero apenas estamos llegando al punto clave de esta historia ;) así que hoy es el estreno de la 4ta temporada para Latinoamérica, claro que yo ya vi el capítulo, no voy a hacer ningún spoiler… lo único que diré es: POOKIE (inserte corazón aquí).

Muero de emoción y miedo al mismo tiempo, que no maten a Carol, que no maten a Daryl *cruza los dedos* ¡GRACIAS POR LEERME! reviews are love(:


End file.
